Telephone hang-up cups are well known which include a cup for receiving the earpiece of a cellular telephone handset. These hang-up cups provide secure storage for the handset in a vehicle. They are typically mounted in the vehicle at a location that facilitates the vehicle operator's access to the handset. When used with a handset having a display and a key set on the back surface thereof, the hang-up cup positions the back surface such that it is readily visible to the vehicle operator and accessible for purposes of dialing via the key set.
A difficulty encountered with these hang-up cups is providing a compact unit at a low cost that is readily adjustable to position the handset in a desired orientation in a preferred location. In order to provide versatility in positioning the hang-up cup, the hang-up cup is often mounted on a pedestal. The cup is movably mounted on the pedestal using an attachment mechanism. For movable supports, this attachment mechanism typically includes a ball and socket, or other complex mechanisms. These mechanisms permit flexible movement of the hang-up cup on the pedestal, but at great cost. Additionally, they are often difficult to install and to positionally readjust.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved hang-up cup and pedestal assembly which is compact in size, and versatile in use.